Home, Sick
by Kawaii Selene
Summary: Shin is feeling sick, guess who decided to give him some Tender Loving Care? None other than his favorite teacher…ShinKumi


**Author's Note: **I know I should be focusing on updating my other fics, but I just couldn't resist writing a Gokusen fic. Besides it's only a one-shot so I guess it wouldn't hurt, ne?

**Chibi Heero (crying his eyes out): **That's because you're not stalling YOUR fic…you're stalling the fic about ME!

**Kawaii Authoress: **Mou, don't worry, I promise you this will be a quick one --"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gokusen or any of its characters, I'm just using them for my own pleasure at their expense.

**Summary: **Shin is homesick, guess who decided to give him some Tender Loving Care? None other than his favorite teacher…ShinKumi

**Warning: **Expect a little OOC**(1)**-iness from Shin, after all he is sick…

**Lexicon**

Gomen- Sorry

**Legend: **"speech" 'thought' _dream_

**Homesick**

"Good morning class!" Yankumi greeted as she entered her classroom, 3-D, and as usual she was greeted with the sight of her students not paying any attention to her and just minding their own business.

'Oh well at least they stopped throwing things at me.' She thought as she headed to her table, but just as she was about to start her lesson she noticed that one seat in the back of the class was empty.

"Minami!"

"Hai?" the boy replied without looking away from the mirror he was holding.

"Go find Sawada, he's cutting classes again."

"Not this time, Yankumi, Shin is home sick."

This little bit of information caught her off guard, "Who knew that the mighty Shin Sawada is vulnerable to sickness?" she thought loudly to herself, earning her weird looks from her students.

"Oi! Yankumi is talking to herself again!" One of her students announced, eliciting a roar of laughter from the whole class.

"You really should stop that, you're beginning to scare us!" Uchi teased, earning himself a glare from their teacher.

"All right then, Uchi, go to the board and show me how to derive the quadratic formula."

That shut them up.

SkSkSkSkSkS

Shin was currently sleeping in his bed, nursing a headache and a fever and was enjoying a wonderful dream with his favorite teacher.

"_Hahaha, Shin you can't catch me!" Kumiko taunted with Shin chasing her._

"_Don't think that you can get away from me! I'm coming!" Shin cried, "Gotcha!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Ahhh! You cheated, let me go!"_

_But Kumiko's protests were ignored, sighing she looks up into his loving eyes, their faces drawing close every second._

"_Yankumi…"_

BUZZ! BUZZ!

"_Shin…"_

BUZZ! BUZZ!

"Yankumi…" he murmured as he tossed and turned in his bed due to the incessant buzzing that was his doorbell.

'Just when it was getting better…' he thought as he slowly rolled off his bed, moving too fast would just make his headache worst.

"All right…I'm coming, just stop ringing on the door bell!" he whined, the buzzing noise was making his head worse. He opened the door with the biggest scowl on his face to show his displeasure at being disturbed.

But his scowl vanished when he saw that his visitor was none other than subject of his recent dreams.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, his voice raspy from the dryness of his throat.

"I heard you were sick, so I came here to take care of you!" she replied as she pushed her way into his apartment and went straight into the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was feeling welcome in his apartment.

"Oi Sawada! You better take your rest, I'll just prepare you some soup!" she proclaimed from the kitchen.

"Yankumi!" He growled in a warning tone as he fixed her with his best stern glared, which would've been more effective if he didn't look so sick. "The last time you cooked something here, you burned the whole thing…"

"Oh please, how can anyone burn soup? Besides Tetsuo already cooked it, I'm just gonna heat it up." She explained waving her student off; as she looked for some spices which she thought would help add some taste to the mushroom soup.

'Hmmm…maybe I should put some more pepper…Sawada likes spicy food.'

A few minutes later, Shin was sitting on his bed with a tray that had a bowl of what used to be mushroom soup but was now black soup.

"Oi, if you're going to poison me you shouldn't make it so obvious!" he scolded at his teacher who was at the other end of the bed with her head bowed in shame.

"Maybe I put in too much…pepper…" she murmured, "Just give it to me! I'll just throw it away." She motioned to get up and take the bowl, but Shin placed a hand on her arm stopping her.

"You shouldn't waste food like that." He said as he carefully took the spoon and reluctantly drank the soup.

He nearly threw up at the horrid taste of the soup, but he tried to control it and continued to eat the black soup so as not to offend Yankumi.

'The things I do for love…' he thought as he tried to push down the soup, which his body seemed to keep on rejecting.

SkSkSkSkS

Fujiyama, Kawashima, Shinohara and his assistant**(2)** were walking on their way home, having another dinner at their favorite restaurant when they saw the entire 3-D class on the other side of the ride trying to cross over to their direction.

"I wonder what those kids are up to?" Kawashima asked as she followed the group with her stare.

But before any of them could ask, the other students noticed the four on the other end and crossed over to their side once the "WALK" signal was on.

"Boys, what are you all doing out here at this time of night?" Kawashima asked.

"Ms. Kawashima, it's a good thing that we found you!" Uchi cried, "Shin's sick and we're worried about him because he lives alone."

"Yeah, and with you being a nurse we were hoping that maybe you could help him feel better." Kuma asked gasping for air from the running he did.

"Ah yes, Ms. Kawashima is such a wonderful nurse." Shinohara complimented, causing the aforementioned nurse to blush and Fujiyama to sneer.

"All right, because I'm such a wonderful nurse, I'll check up on Sawada and see what I can do."

The whole group walked towards the Sawada's apartment but just when they were about to knock at the door they could hear voices from the inside. And it wasn't just Shin's voice that they could hear; the other seemed to be female.

Hurriedly the group moved over to the windows to see who the girl inside Shin's house was. Through the window they could see Shin on the bed struggling with a girl who's hair were in pigtails, though they can't see the face of the girl because her back was turned to them.

The mysterious girl was currently crouched on top of Shin and struggling to remove his shirt.

"And I thought Shin didn't like girls…" Kuma murmured as he looked on with envious eyes at the display.

"I can't hear anything!" Noda complained

"Who cares as long as we can see what's going on inside!" Uchi replied as they continued to watch the couple.

"Sawada take it off!**"**

"I said stop it! I don't need your help; I can give myself a bath without your help! Yankumi!" he protested as his shirt was successfully removed from him.

In victory Yankumi got off Shi, at the same time turning around to give her victory sign to no one in particular.

"YANKUMI?" The group spying outside Shin's window shouted in unison.

"Did you hear something, Sawada?" Kumiko asked as she got off Shin and walked closer to the window to check if anyone was outside. Needless to say the group panicked as she got closer and closer…

'Uh-oh' were the only words thing that they could think of.

"You were just hearing things again." Shin called out, stopping the other girl from her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked when she noticed her patient rolling off the bed once more. "You should stay in bed!"

"Can you please stop shouting? You're giving me a headache! I'm going to get my medicine." Shin muttered, but Kumiko stopped him from getting off the bed by blocking his way.

"No, stay in your bed, how about I get it for you…" she continued to block him by placing her arms on his bare chest.

Everyone gasped at the sight, "What are they doing?" a student asked.

"Don't they know that such relationships are forbidden?" Fujiyama cried as she looked away.

"And here I thought that Ms. Yamaguchi was such an innocent person!" Shinohara's assistant cried.

"Get out of the way, Yankumi." Shin cried as he continued to push the lithe form, causing him to accidentally trip on one of his teacher's foot making him double over Kumiko in the process.

The scene made the entire group gasp; Shinohara's assistant just fainted at the sight. "Ms. Yamaguchi…" he whispered with his last breath.

"Sawada, are you okay?" Kumiko asked, worried about her student's condition.

"Yeah, sorry, I just tripped…did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay, but you're crushing me…"

"Gomen, I'll get off." He murmured, trying to hide his blush by looking the other way, as he slowly lifted himself from his comfortable- I mean compromising position.

"No wait, look he's getting off!" Shinohara announced, "Maybe we're misinterpreting this whole situation…"

"I dunno, I mean those two have been very close…" Kawashima murmured.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and whenever they're around each other…it's like they know something that we don't." Fujiyama added.

"Could it be that it's their relationship…" Minami murmured

"I wonder how long they have been hiding this secret from us…" Kuma thought out loud.

"Look! Yankumi is getting something from her bag!" Uchi announced grabbing everyone's attention making them all turn to the scene inside the house.

Shin was sitting on his couch, his shirt still somewhere on the floor, while Kumiko retrieved something from her bag.

"Ojii-san told me to give you this medicine, he says it might help. He was very worried when I told him that you were sick." Finding the medicine she got a glass of water and handed the two to Shin.

She then proceeded to sit beside him on the couch and watched him take the medicine.

After swallowing the medicine, he made a disgusted face. 'Why is everything that she gives me taste so bad.'

"Oh yeah, he also said that it'll be bitter…it's made out of herbs, but they're good for you."

"What are they talking about?" Shinohara's assistant asked, obviously recovering from his previous shock.

"Thank him for me…"

"Ojii-san really likes you…"

"You know guys; we probably should stop spying on them…" Noda remarked, getting a bit bored now that the two people they were spying on started talking.

"Sshh…I'm trying to listen." Fujiyama scolded as she tried to press her ear against the window without being seen.

Shin was beginning to feel drowsy, a side effect of the medicine given to him earlier by Yankumi. With heavy eyes, he turned to look at his teacher who seemed to be talking to him but he just couldn't hear what she was saying.

Wearily he reaches out to remove one band from Kumiko's hair, then the other band…

"Sa-Sawada what are you doing?" she asked surprised by his actions, and stops him from removing her eyeglasses by holding onto them. But he only took that same hand and pulled her hand downward along with the glasses that she was still holding.

There was just something in his eyes that made her follow. The way his hand stayed on her hand that was still holding her glasses. There was just something about Sawada Shin that made her come to his house, something about him that made her care, but what?

'There's just something with the way he looks at me, and the way he sees me…'

"You look prettier with your hair down, and without those stupid glasses covering your face." He murmured as he combed his fingers through her silken hair, repeatedly. Slowly he leans in, bringing him closer to the person sitting next to him, smelling the faint scent of strawberries in her hair.

"I like your shampoo…" he commented.

Kumiko just nodded her head; her body had long gone stiff when Sawada started to move closer to her. He was so close that she could feel his breathing against her, the heat radiating from his body as he continued to move closer…

"I think he's going to kiss her!" Kawashima squealed excitedly, 'I mean I have to admit they look cute together.'

"She is so lucky to get a younger and good-looking guy with her!" Fujiyama nearly screamed, 'That's one less competition for Mr. Shinohara…'

"Nooooo! I'll save your innocence Ms. Yamaguchi!" The assistant cried standing up and bolting towards the front door.

"Stop him, he's going to get us discovered!" Uchi ordered. The entire group hurried to catch Shinohara's assistant.

"Sa-Sawada what are you doing?" she stuttered noticing their close proximity, and was suddenly pushed onto the couch with Sawada's body pressing against her.

"Ms. Yamaguchi!" Shinohara's assistant cried as he pushed the door open and was stunned when he saw that he was too late. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Hearing the door, Kumiko turned to see Shinohara's assistant followed by the entire 3-D, Fujiyama-sensei, Ms. Kawashima and Mr. Shinohara.

"Oh hi guys!" She greeted in her usual cheerful expression not noticing the shocked expressions on their faces, "Do you think any of you guys could help me get Sawada on his bed, he kinda passed out on me…"

A few minutes later everything had been sorted out; Shin was sleeping peacefully on his bed, and everything was explained by Kumiko.

"We saw him stroking your hair!" Fujiyama challenged.

"It was just an effect of the medicine, he was a bit light-headed…" she waved off with a bit of a giggle and a light blush on her face.

"Anyway, we better be getting home…" Shinohara commented looking at his watch "we must all be feeling tired from all that spying and conclusion jumping." He added for good measure.

"We're sorry Yankumi…" They all apologized.

"Forget it…Why don't we all just get home, before it gets too late…" Yankumi suggested.

Once everyone had left, Kumiko sat beside Shin's bed by his head and silently watched him sleep. "You know you look so calm when you sleep, it's like there's nothing troubling you at all…" she whispered before planting a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Carefully she got up to leave, but was then pulled into the bed by a pair of strong arms.

"Sawada!"

"I was just waiting for them to leave." He answered as he pressed Yankumi's petite figure against him in the bed.

"You should know, that I only let my guard down, when I'm around you…because you are special to me…Kumiko." He murmured as he nuzzled his face against her fair neck, inhaling her scent deeply.

SkSkSkSkS

The next day…

"All right class, Yamaguchi-sensei called in sick today, so I will be your substitute." Fujiyama greeted before heading to the board and writing down the notes that they were suppose to copy.

At the very back of the class sat Sawada Shin, who just can't seem to keep himself from smiling.

**Author's Note: **Well I hope you liked it, please R/R. And just to let you know, this will not be my last Gokusen fic, so watch out for more! And leave a nice review on your way out.

Arigatou!

**(1): **For first time readers, OOC means Out Of Character; that means that a certain character's personality will differ from the anime. In my fic Shin's attitude might be a bit different because he's sick, but he'll still be the Shin we all know and love, just a bit weird.

**(2): **I'm sorry but I don't know his name…


End file.
